1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus configured to control a state of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
As a technique related to a control apparatus for a vehicle, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-223691 discloses a technique of controlling a vibration state of a vehicle body using a driving force.